


Acrophobia

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear of Heights, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! How about one where reader has a super bad fear of heights and she gets in a very bad situation high up and Sam has to come and save her before she falls and just holds her after to calm her down and she just sits there for a bit with him. ^•^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrophobia

Warnings: Fear of heights, just fluff

Fic:

You didn’t even remember exactly how you’d gotten here. All you knew was that it began on solid ground, the chase that led you up and up and up until you found yourself on the ledge of the roof of a tall building. You had been chasing a witch and her familiar. Unbeknownst to you, the familiar could take any form it wished and when it reached the ledge of the building, it turned itself into a bird and took flight. You on the other hand were left teetering on the edge of oblivion, your fears making your mind go blank. Looking down at the ground below, you find yourself unable to move, unable to even back away from the edge.

“Y/N,” you vaguely hear a voice call, but your mind doesn’t register who is speaking, “What are you doing, get down from there!” A large hand wraps around your wrist and pulls you backward, making you stumble and scream as your feet leave the brick ledge and land on the concrete roof. Your heart pounds in your chest, your breathing quick and shallow as Sam wraps you up in his arms. “What were you thinking?” Sam asks.

“I - I wasn’t,” you mumble.

“You’re shaking,” Sam comments, “Come here.” He leads you to an air-conditioning unit and sits you down on the edge. He presses a hand against the back of your head and draws you against his chest. The steady beating of his heart helps to calm you a little. “I know how you are with heights,” Sam says, his hands running up and down your arm and back, “You should’ve stayed on the ground.” You sit there in his arms for a long time, your hand fisted in his jacket until your shaking subsides and your breathing returns to normal. He rocks you back and forth, doing everything he can to calm you.

“I didn’t think about it,” you confess when you finally feel calm enough to speak, “I saw the familiar run and I chased after it. I didn’t even realize I was on the ledge of the building until I’d almost fallen off of it.” Sam cups your cheek and runs his thumb along your skin.

“You’re safe now,” Sam assures you, “I won’t let you fall, ever, do you hear me?”

“Thank you Sam,” you answer, trusting his promise.

“Let’s get you back on solid ground, alright?” Sam asks as he stands, offering you a hand. You nod and take his hand, letting him lead you back down from the roof.


End file.
